


You Could Have Anybody...Why Me?

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Flirtashionship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mason can't seem to fathom Brett Talbot wanting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Could Have Anybody...Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post on tumblr: http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com/post/124081348017/but-seriously-guys

You Could Have Anybody...Why Me?

_________________________________

Mason can't seem to comprehend Brett Talbot liking him.

_________________________________

The first time Mason sees Brett Talbot its at a lacrosse game. Liam has told him about Brett and what happened at his old school so he automatically deems Brett and his whole team enemies. But then he's sees Brett and he's lost. 

_________________________________

"You think he's hot don't you?" Liam accuses raising an eyebrow. Mason tries to stop staring at Brett's abs but fails. 

"No no of course not" Mason denies but bites his lower lip watching Brett move. "But maybe once you beat him you can give him to me." Liam sighs deeply and pulls his jersey on. Brett looks right at Mason and actually winks! He winks right at Mason. Mason swears he flexes before pulling his jersey on as well. Liam just rolls his eyes and jogs onto the field. 

_________________________________

That was before Mason knew about werewolf hearing. That was before Mason knew about werewolves! 

_________________________________

Brett wasn't around or even thought about for awhile after that. Then Mason learned about werewolves, kitsunes, and banshees. 

He takes the new knowledge in stride. After all he was attacked by a berserker so he already had an inkling of what was going on.

Mason finds himself saying "intense" quite a bit after that.

_________________________________

"So we're going to see that Brett guy again?" Mason asks excitedly. Brett's wink and abs resurface in his mind.

"Yes we need to find it if his alpha Satomi was the one who turned Tracy" Liam explains. Liam leads the way towards the Devonsfords Prep field where their lacrosse team should be practicing. 

"Wait he's a werewolf?!" Mason exclaims.

"Yes."

"Oh shit then he heard me when I asked you to give him to me after beating him!" Mason whisper yells seeing that they're approaching the field. 

"Oh yeah I guess he did" Liam muses. Mason blushes and groans.

"Oh god I'm a failure" Mason grumbles. Liam actually has the nerve to chuckle at his comment. Walking past the bleachers they get a clear view of the players. Brett is practicing without his shirt conveniently making Masons blush even darker. "Does he have to practice without a shirt?" Brett seems to hear and nods at Mason before jogging over. 

"Keeps me from heating up too much" Brett replies when he gets over to Mason and Liam. 

"Intense" Mason states without having anything else to say. Brett smirks then looks at Liam.

"Are you two here for a reason? Other than making my day of course" Brett asks the second part of the question directed at a flushed Mason.

"Yes do you know this girl?" Liam inquires holding up his phone with a picture of Tracy pulled up.

"She's cute but no" Brett answers. "Why?"

"We just wanted to know if Satomi turned her or anyone lately?" Liam answers. 

"After the deadpool? No way." Brett pauses a moment before adding "Look Satomi took me and my sister in after our family burned in a fire. Our pack doesn't extend much further than that." Brett has a somber look on his face and Mason wants to kiss it right off. He doesn't though. 

_________________________________ 

Mason wanting a night out and a spark in his romance life drags Liam to Sinema. He cant keep pining over tall blonde and abs.

_________________________________

"So this is a mixed club?" Liam concludes seeing the quite diverse crowd. Liam's eyes land on one corner and Masons follow. Brett is grinding on some girl. 

"Kind of yeah" Mason replies not able to pull his eyes away. When he does to look at Liam who's very overwhelmed Brett changes to dancing very closely with some guy. Masons heart leaps knowing Brett is into guys too. Liam wigs out a bit searching for a scent and pulls Brett over to help. Brett instead grabs two drinks and crashes on a couch next to Mason. 

"Liam's paranoid I don't smell anyone" Brett shrugs and clinks his shot glass with Masons.

"Well he has reason to be" Mason points out and gulps the vodka down. 

"I suppose you're right." Brett wanders away after that.

Masons just drowns himself in the crowd allowing Liam some leeway. Mason wants to dance with Brett but then a cute guy, Lucas, is crowding into him and Mason just lets him. 

Kissing Lucas is intense and nearly makes him forget a certain blonde. But then that blonde is yanking Lucas away and Mason notices the scorpion stingers in his arms. 

"RUN!" Brett shouts half demanding half begging. Mason is fixated on the spot. Lucas attacks Brett and Brett's easily overpowered when Lucas scratches him with a stinger in the stomach. Luckily Liam then Scott and Kira come to the rescue. Mason filled with worry runs and collapses by Brett while Lucas is preoccupied. Mason takes one look at the gapping wound, rolls up his sleeves, and applies pressure with his hands. 

"You're not just doing this to feel me up are you?" Brett chokes out weakly. 

"No but believe me I've been waiting too" Mason counters.

"I know I heard." Brett gives him a lopsided grin and before he knows it the moment is over.

_________________________________

Mason eagerly awaits the next time he's sees Brett after that.

_________________________________

The next time Mason meets up with Brett its after school on the lacrosse field. Liam is practicing his throws trying to show off to Hayden who's kicking soccer goals. They're both trying to impress each other. 

"Need my insight again?" Brett asks cheekily and plops down on the bleachers next to Mason.

"Yeah. We just got to know if anyone has been acting abnormally at your school. There is apparently eight more chimeras running around" Mason remarks smoking widely at Brett. Brett's wearing a know green color that compliments his eyes. 

"I don't know, dude. Everyone at Devenford's pretty abnormal to me" Brett responds.

"All right" Mason shrugs.. 

"What else is there to look for? There's heightened strength, smell, hearing, speed Uh, able to see in the dark" Brett rattles off.

"Glowing eyes" Mason interjects.

"Eyes that reflect the light." 

"Visible scorpion stingers protruding out of limbs? Yeah" Mason adds and shudders at the memory. It seems to unsettle Brett as well. 

"Or three foot lizard tails" Brett jokes and Mason finds it in himself to laugh. After minute Brett's attention is directed back at Liam and Hayden's little competition. "What's up with those two?" 

"Sixth grade. It was not the best year for Liam's anger management issues.  
There was a This fight in the hallways.  
Liam and this other guy. Hayden sort of accidentally walked into it." Mason pulls out his phone to show Brett a picture. "And this is her yearbook photo." 

"Ah, damn" Brett hisses looking at Hayden's broken nose and black eyes. 

"Yeah."

"Ow. What did she do to him?" Mason slides over to the next picture. Brett and Mason both let out loud laughs at the sight of Liam's matching injuries. Their chuckles and conversation ended abruptly when someone ran on the field yelling for an inhaler and Liam dashed off. It was Scott who needed it. Brett didn't let it end though. 

"What about your picture?" Brett prompts. Mason shirts and flips over to his yearbook photo. In it he has a huge dopey smile and twinkling innocent eyes. 

"Aw you're adorable!" Brett gushes and Mason looks away embrassed. 

"You're to sweet" Mason waves the compliment off.

"You still are adorable" Brett states.

_________________________________

And thus a flirtashionship was born. It stayed that way for a long time. Brett and Mason flirted with bad pick up lines, puns, and sweets.  
_________________________________

"So you're gonna go out there and kill it right?" Mason asks referring to the new chimera on the lacrosse team. "Well not let orally but subdue it?" Mason is nervous about the chimera playing. Devonsford is going against Beacon Hills again only this time it's not a scrimmage.

"Yeah nothing to worry over honey" Brett replies with a cheesy grin. "You're like my worried wife or something."

"Hey I am not the wife! But yes I worry and good luck. Maybe Devonsford will actually win this time" Mason teases and elbows Brett. 

"So that's how it is then?"

"Yup that's how it is." Couch whistles loudly and the players start assembling on the field again. "Okay go out there and win I believe in you." Mason then grabs Brett's lacrosse pads, tugs him down, and plants a kiss squarely on his lips. It felt like a natural movement instead of some game changer. Brett nods and backs away dazed. It isn't until the game starts Mason realizes what he did. 

_________________________________

Mason admits to panicking and avoiding Brett completely after that. Brett Talbot is a hot werewolf who could have anybody he wants. Mason isn't worth his time. 

_________________________________

"You look like a tasty morsel" the new chimera who's obviously part Wendigo growls out and chomps the air in front of Masons face. The new ones name is George and he's on the soccer team. Mason was in truth watching them practice instead of studying. The practice ended and Mason didn't notice because he was on the phone with Brett. George charged Mason and knocked him off the bleachers landing on top of him. The only thing stopping George from eating him is Mason hands tightened around George's wrists. 

"I promise you I'm not" Mason grunts and tries to shove him off. 

"I think I'll try any-agh!" George is cut off mid sentence by a clawed hand grabbing his throat.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY BOYFRIEND!" Brett yells and sends the chimera flying across the field. Scott and Liam take it from there. Brett is crouching by Mason who's absolutely shell shocked. 

"Oh my god" Mason gasps. "I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well you did kiss me" Brett counters smirking. 

"You could have anybody you wanted. Why me?" Mason can't keep himself from asking.

"Because I love you and you're handsome, funny, helpful, sweet, flirtatious, and most of all you're Mason Hewitt" Brett rambles on.

"You love me? Intense" Mason mumbles and breathes in deeply. "I guess this is the part where I say I love you too." Brett laughs and picks Mason off the ground easily. "You should kiss me right now." Brett chuckles, cups Masons face, and pulls him in to a kiss.

Masons heart flutters and he kisses back with a passion.

_________________________________

In the end Brett got Mason.

_________________________________

 

This was inspired by this post I made:  
http://mrsnatasharomanov.tumblr.com/post/124081348017/but-seriously-guys


End file.
